Currently offered wireless detection systems are cumbersome and expensive, with various components communicating over the same RF channel, and with a relatively short RF communication range. An average sized traffic intersection, for example, requires multiple repeaters to communicate to the various in-road wireless vehicle sensors. This configuration makes the entire system expensive to install, thereby reducing the opportunities for using vehicle detection technology.
Moreover, current wireless vehicle detection systems use wired communication from the access point to the controller cabinet. Inside of the controller cabinet, connections are made through a detector rack using cables and multiple printed circuit boards; usually two or four per card. Connecting large numbers of detector signals can be cumbersome and costly.